Settled Down
by Yaszminn
Summary: AU-Madara never had a lover or kids but what if he did... The darkness that consumed Madara during his time Konoha is instead replaced with light by his lover and three children, who stopped him from his path of total destruction. This is the life of the Great Uchiha Madara but as a family man.
1. Papa's Day

**Note:** **Might be grammar errors**

**Papa's Day**

Madara was greeted with the sounds of an argument and something breaking as he woke up.

It seemed the children had woken up now and were causing another commotion. He internally groaned as he rolled out of his bed and headed down to see what it was about. On the stairs, a strong foul smell of burnt food hit his nostrils which made him pick up his pace. The kitchen was an absolute disaster. He stood by the doorway and took in the scene.

First, he noticed was his youngest daughter Mika sat on top of the table with her tiny hands stuffed inside a pot of jam as she watched in amusement her twin sister and brother arguing. The sticky substance was smeared across her mouth and her clear white top she had on was decorated in wiped, red handprints.

Next, he turned to look at Kanna and Daiki who were yelling insults at one another, while around them on the floor was a combination of orange juice, broken plate pieces and scrambled eggs. In the sink was a smoking pan with water running on it and on the countertop was the knocked over orange juice carton and the broken used eggshells. To add, most of the cabinets draw and the fridge were all wide open. His eyebrow was twitching as he tried to handle his frustration.

Before he dealt with the older children, he needed to handle a barefoot Mika. So he went over to the child, remove the pot from her hand and placed it beside her, then he picked her up and sat her down on the living room couch. When he returned, he stood behind Kanna and let out a loud cough.

They froze.

"Now that I have your attention. Someone explain why my kitchen is like this?" Madara said, well more like demanded.

When they turned to face him instead of explaining things calmly, both Daiki and Kanna started to accuse each other of the mess being the other's fault.

From what he gathered, they wanted to give him breakfast in bed since he was his day off but ended up fighting over who was taking the plate up and this caused the mess on the floor. The extra eggs on the stove burnt and they dumped the pan in the sink. As they fought the orange juice cartoon got knocked over.

He was touched by the gesture but they still needed to be punished.

"Since it was both your faults. Neither of you will leave until the kitchen along with your bedrooms is clean." He scolded.

"Tou-san!" They whined in unison. As they complained about the plans they had with their friends today.

"You should've thought about that before you wrecked the kitchen and let your sister get the jam." He told them calmly as he walked out of the kitchen.

...

Some time had past and he was now on his knees in the bathroom giving Mika a bath.

"Papa, are you mad at me?" She peered at him with her large charcoal eyes.

Her apologetic facial expression hauntingly reminded him of Izuna as a child when he came to him after a massive fight.

"No, but what did your Kaa-san tell you about eating jam straight out of the pot?" He told her as he poured water over her long raven hair to take the shampoo out.

"That I shouldn't do it or I will have a bad tummy ache," She said it quietly, a little ashamed of what she did. She looked up at him and asked, "You won't tell, mama?" He gave her a soft smile and promised but she didn't believe him until they did a pinky promise.

He finished giving her bath, dressed her up in a light blue dress she picked out herself and then got himself ready.

Mika chanted excitedly about wanting to go to the bookstore as soon as he came down and he agreed. This was also a good opportunity to scout out and see if the store had any useful texts worth reading.

When ready, he told the other children on his way out, "That I will be back soon and I hope the bedrooms would be clean by then too."

As they walked on the main street, people couldn't help but stare or take glances at him. It was rare to see him out in open public like today but the sight they saw was rarer.

His four-year-old daughter holding his hand and happily dragging him around.

The citizens were aware of his family but people were still surprised that a terrifying man like him could have one. He won't lie, it surprised him too.

The moment they entered the owner practically flung himself to Madara and gave him a deep bow. "Ma-Madara-sama! It's an h-honour to have y-you in m-my stor-re." He said, shaken.

Madara couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man's behaviour and Mika whispered to him," Papa that man speaks funny."

He replied by telling her to go pick the book she liked most, she simply listened and skipped off to the children's section.

"Show me your ancient archives section." In an icy blunt tone.

The man still kept his head down still. "Now." He said a bit rougher.

The man scuttered in the direction and Madara followed him. The man stopped and his arm shook as he pointed at the shelf. "H-Here it-it is."

"Leave."

The owner's eyes widen as he managed to spit out an "hai" before he left him.

He didn't mean to be cold but people decided he was an individual to fear and always steer clear of him, so he lived up to the part.

Madara scanned the shelf with his finger and came to a stop when he caught onto something rather interesting. It was a scroll:

_The Origin of Ninjutsu: Ninshu_

It piqued his curiosity, it was rare to find a scroll such as this in a mediocre bookstore. This is the sort of scroll that would be lying in ruins of ancient temples for centuries before being discovered.

He believed this would be an appropriate time to use the expression, "I hit the jackpot." Which he had learnt off that fool Hashirama.

Mika had now returned to him holding a book by the title, Alice In Wonderland. "This one. I want this one!" She called out as she bounced up and down.

"Alright." He told her as he took the book from her and went over to the counter to pay, but the owner tried to insist they could have the items free of charge.

However, Madara never liked the idea owing to someone and always made sure they were paid. The only person he will forever be indebted to in this life is Hashirama. Who spared his life for their childhood dream. He was still bewildered on how the fool was able to see the good in everyone despite how much bad they've done.

He would never tell Hashirama this but he was eternally grateful.

So, Madara slammed the cash onto the table and left the store with Mika trailing by his side who was mesmerised by her new book.

They spent another two hours looking around some other stalls, doing food shopping and getting cleaning supplies. He decided to pick up some take away from that new restaurant which just opened, Barbe-Q. It was late into the afternoon and knew that Kanna and Daiki must be hungry by now.

...

Once he arrived home, he found Kanna and Daiki sat on the floor across each other from the coffee table in the living room. He didn't know what game they were playing but it was some card-based sort.

Mika immediately rushed to her siblings and cheerfully blabbered on about the book she got. But once they saw the takeaway Madara had, they stopped the game, ignored her and came rushing to him.

"Sweet! I was just craving some Barbecue," Daiki said as he swiped the bag from Madara and ran back to where he came from.

Unlike her brother who cared more about stomach than anything else, Kanna greeted her father. "Welcome back Tou-san!" As she gave him a warm embrace. "We did as you asked," she added on after.

Madara used to always find physical contact uncomfortable but he learnt over the years from his lover that it was a good thing to indulge with family, as it showed your affection without the need for words. So naturally, Madara stroked the top of Kanna's head as a response.

"That's good." He replied as she let him go.

She then asked him, "Did you get anything good from the market?"

"Yes. An ancient scroll." He told her as he pulled the scroll from his back to show her.

Kanna's eyes grew in fascination as she then proceeded to ask, "May I read it after to you?"

Out of all his children, it was Kanna, his eldest, who enjoyed history just like him and this warmed his heart. He wanted the other two to pick up this interest but he seriously doubted it.

This was certain with Daiki, as he picked up his mother's strong distaste for learning and with Mika, she preferred fantasy over reality, at this age.

"Of course." He said.

"I can't wait." She said in happiness.

Daiki had now called out to them, "Tou-san! Kanna! Hurry or all the good beef will be gone!" This made Kanna dash over as quickly as possible and Madara slowly followed behind.

Madara took a seat on the floor next to Mika who was now chewing a mouth full of all the pork. He knew the next thing she would do, so Madara grabbed a napkin that was inside the bag and held it underneath her chin. A few moments later she spat the contents into the napkin.

"Ewww." was the immediate reaction of Kanna and Daiki, while Madara used another napkin to wipe her mouth which had sauce around it.

"Ugh, why do you always do that Mika! I could've eaten all of it." Daiki moaned at his sister.

"Cause you always eat all the pork before I can get any!" She fired back.

"Well, now no one gets to eat it," Daiki complained as he stuffed another mouthful of beef into his mouth.

"Hn." She replied as she folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Attitude much," Daiki mumbled after he swallowed his food.

Kanna now got involved."Leave her alone, Daiki! She's right. Your greedy ass always eats everything look now there's hardly any beef." Then whacked the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head and then pinched Kanna's arm hard in retaliation but before Kanna could hit him again, Madara spoke.

"Stop." In a low tone.

He never needed to raise his voice for the children to listen. "Kanna, don't hit your brother, violence is not the only effective method to get him to understand." She muttered an apology as she faced down.

Madara looked down beside him."Mika, stop stuffing all the meat in your mouth, that's wasteful. Remember it's for everyone. Okay?" She didn't say anything but nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

"And you." He stared sharply into Daiki's eyes. In a stern and serious voice, "Stop being so selfish. Your sister wouldn't be doing this if you took only your portion of food. Have some self-restraint, for Kami's sake."

Daiki pouted, clearly unhappy but knew he was in the wrong. "Fine." He said as he turned away from his father's unbearable and intimidating stare.

Madara picked up his chopsticks and took some beef, dipped the piece into the hot sauce and then ate it. The children watched the action and took this as a sign to now eat again.

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfortable silence.

When they were done, Kanna had gathered the dishes and went to throw it in the bin. Daiki had now collected the pack of cards on the floor he had clean earlier and placed it back on the table.

"Let's play snap!" Mika happily shouted. Daiki didn't want to start another argument and agreed on his sister's request.

Madara was getting ready to stand up and go into his study so that he can have some time to read the scroll he had gotten earlier, but Daiki stopped him.

"C'mon Tou-san don't go. Play a few rounds with us." The boy pleaded and this led the girls to join in too, as Kanna came back into the room. The look on their faces made him feel bad if he was to get up and leave.

And he guessed he could read the contents of the scroll a little later.

Madara fully sat back down and the kids were pleased as they all had massive grins on their faces. Daiki now began to shuffle the cards and hand them out while Kanna explained the easy rules of the game to him.

What was meant to be at least half an hour of his time had turned into hours. They had played and taught him a variety of different card games. Some of the games either excluded Mika or she was partnered with him because of how complicated it was.

They even taught him how to play poker, without actual money of course. This made him understand why Hashirama was addicted to gambling. It was fun. Maybe he could spend an evening after work playing with him. Maybe.

Madara concluded the game late in the evening when the children's loud talking and laughter had died down because of how tired they were. Poor Mika could barely keep her eyes open anymore. When he told the twins to get ready for bed they complied by cleaning the cards off the table. The only response he got was a massive yawn from Daiki.

He was the first to go upstairs with a loosely attached Mika around his torso. He also collected that fairytale book she gotten earlier off the couch where she last left it. Since she was half asleep, Madara assisted her with putting on her floral, pink pyjamas and brushing her teeth before he laid her down gently into her bed.

On a normal night, he would've read her a story but today it looked like he wouldn't need it. Maybe tomorrow instead.

So he placed her new book on her bedside draw and tucked her tightly in. As he started to make his way out of the room, Mika's soft little voice spoke.

"Night...Papa. I...love ya"

Madara's heart melted and he said back, "goodnight to you too, Mika." With a large closed mouth smile on his face as he switched off the light and exited the room.

The rare genuine smile did not leave his face even when he went into each of the twins' clean bedrooms and wished them a "good night".

When they both gave him their, "I love you" and "good night" too, it grew a little more.

It still did not leave when entered his own bedroom and flopped on top of the made cover, he realised the children must have done for him. It did not leave as he rolled open and read the insightful scroll he bought earlier. And It did not leave when he too had begun to drift off into a heavy slumber.

His last thought that night was; Being a father was the hardest mission he could ever be tasked with but it would always be his favourite.

That smile remained there till dawn.

**The End**.

...

**Ngl this was planned better than it was written but whatever I still love it. **


	2. Guess Who's Back In Town

**Guess who's back in town**

The natural light that had filled the Hokage's office just an hour ago had begun to fade as the sun was setting, now. Since he came in the morning, Madara had been sat across Hashirama as they went through the paperwork for the preparations of the village's third-anniversary festival, in two months' time.

It was a special one because it would the first time attendance of the Fire Daimyo and his family since the village was created. This meant everything had to be pristine and to the satisfaction of the Daimyo's liking; this was difficult because the man was a very challenging man to please.

If anything went wrong both of them would have to deal with Tobirama's lash tongue for a straight week before he cooled down. And Madara hated when the man complained non stop. Not only did he give him a headache but it also made his temper rise, he could only tolerate the man to a certain extent.

"Ah!" Hashirama let out as he knitted his fingers together and stretched his arms upwards. "Let's finish up here today and go get something to eat, Madara?" Hashirama said as he sounded exhausted.

This made Madara look up from the sheet he was signing. "Hm. I suppose we can leave it here. We did make excellent progress today." He agreed as he looked at the pile which was now a little over half the size it was when they first started.

The agreement made Hashirama jump up from his chair and yell in relief, "Sweet freedom!" While pumping his fists in the air, in a celebratory action.

Madara couldn't help but shake his head at the childish display whilst he gathered the few sheets on his side and put them on the completed pile.

It wasn't long before both of them were tidying things away and were about to get up. That was until Madara sensed two familiar chakra scents heading their way.

Bang!

The door was busted wide open and the duo made their grand entrance into the room. The calm atmosphere of the room had now turned negative real quick.

"Tobirama… eh!" Hashirama called but did not finish what he wanted to say, as he looked at the sight of his brother before him.

Tobirama had a scowl across his face with his arms folded. His eyes and body language read extremely pissed off. But that was not what shocked Hashirama.

No, it was the massive bruise on his left eye that did.

"What...happened to your face?" Hashirama managed to spit out as he continued to gape at his brother's face.

Tobirama pointed his thumb in the direction of the person beside him, "Ask her!" He gritted in anger.

Madara couldn't help but think, _This was going to be good._

The woman beside Tobirama was Uchiha Suki, a famous kunoichi known throughout the continent for her blue flame technique but to Madara, she was simply his partner.

The woman right now was burning her bright blue eyes into the back of the white-haired man's head. The eye colour was a recessive trait that none of the children had inherited and she had received it from her Non-Uchiha maternal grandfather.

Other than giving Tobirama the dirtiest look both Hashirama and Madara have ever seen, Suki was not harmed in the slightest. So, Madara was more certain that Tobirama had got the black eye from her.

Hashirama turned to Suki and repeated the question again. All she gave as a response was,

"He got what he deserved."

Hashirama slouched down and let out a depressed sigh. It looks like him and Madara were going to be here a while and that an early dinner wasn't going to be happening tonight.

"Brother, we'll be here for hours if neither of you explains the problem here." Hashirama pleaded as he walked over to Tobirama and placed both hands on his shoulder.

Tobirama looked his brother in the eyes and said, "When I said to ask her I really meant it. I have no idea why she punched out of the blue." Then he unfolded his arm and pointed at his eye.

Hashirama then again faced her, "Suki-chan?"

"Oh, I'll tell you why!" She yelled at him. "You don't listen! I told you there was something off with your plan and that we should review it again. When I tried to give some ideas, you dismissed them."

Then she mimicked him in a high pitched voice, "Uchiha, I told you I worked out the calculation. I am certain everything will go accordingly."

Her normal voice returned, "Did the mission goes as planned. Absolutely not! We were caught and ambushed. I barely got your ass out there in time, hn."

Then Tobirama whipped his head around, "My ass? You're the one who triggered the system. It's your fault!"

She bit her lip for a few seconds before she fired back, "How was I meant to know they had a silent electric security perimeter. You said you had all the details and I had no choice but to follow them through."

She finally took a breath, "Then when we were going back you blamed me. So I punched you when you least expected." She said with a bit of pride on the last part.

**...**

Pause.

There are a few things one should know about Uchiha Suki.

1- Her anger was easily triggered. Didn't take much to arise something out of her. This was also a problem because in a life or death situation the chances of her ending up dead were significantly higher than living.

2- She savagely told the truth. Whether it offended the person she did not care. The woman had no understanding of the word filter. This was also the reason she was banned from Uchiha clan meetings. The elders did not like hearing her opinions because it conflicted with their own.

3- She had no friends. Already being an outcast in the clan because of her blood, her personality made it difficult for her to make friends. This made simple things such as teamwork much more difficult for her. The only person who could tolerate going on a mission with her was Madara.

4-She had selfish tendencies. Another trait Daiki had picked up. What she had she did not like to share with others e.g food or money.

5- She did not play the obedient wife. First, she and Madara were not married. She saw no benefit with the role of wife and neither wanted to deal with the people's gossip on how one should behave. Secondly, she was not submissive and no matter what, she and Madara were equal in the relationship, always.

One would wonder why such an outspoken woman with such flaws would have ended up with the great clan leader, Madara. It was those flaws that Madara found quite interesting about her because when he finally understood her, he learnt that flaws could be looked at another way.

1- Her anger was a defence mechanism. She could not handle criticism and insults. Her whole life she was harassed by her clansmen for being a half breed. She resulted in verbal and rare times of physical attacks to get people off her back.

2- The truth was better than lying. She saw people-pleasers, as despicable people, they were fake and hid behind a facade. The elders were a great example. A pile of lies can have a worse outcome than the truth. It was something she lived by.

3- She feared betrayal. The one friend she had when young deserted her. Told her things a child shouldn't have to hear. From that point on, learnt that sometimes it's better to be alone than to have friends. That was until Izuna came into her later on but he too would, unfortunately, leave her.

4- Her selfishness can be seen as she simply valued and cherished the little things she had growing up. She had a rough childhood and this resulted in her defending what little she had, just for her. Although she lived in more comfort now, the habit was still there.

5- The obedience part spoke for itself. The woman just could not succumb to another's authority it just wasn't in her nature.

All she needed when she was young was a little bit of love and the first time she had received it was when Izuna and Madara came into her life in her late teens.

**...**

Resume.

"Guys, cut it out," Hashirama asked as Suki and Tobirama bore teeth at one another like two alphas before a massive fight.

Neither cared to listen. So Madara took control of the situation. He leaned over to Hashirama and said,

"It's obvious that it won't be sorted tonight. So I'll take Suki home and you heal and talk to your brother." Hashirama went along with it.

Madara went up to the woman and placed his hands on the sides of her shoulder and shook it, "Come, Suki," He said, softly. However, it seemed the woman was in her own bubble to hear him.

Madara gently began to push the woman backwards and out of the room and Suki did not break eye contact with Tobirama until the door was shut in her face.

"Obnoxious imbecile." Suki murmured in distaste.

"Let's us head home,"Madara told her as they began to walk out.

"m-hmm, the kids must be waiting. I bet they missed me." She spoke to him directly for the first time.

"Yes. Kanna and Mika missed you immensely and Daiki missed your cooking."

"I wonder whether to be proud that my food has that much effect or saddened at the fact that my food is the only thing Daiki missed about me." She said but clearly not sad.

"I believe the boy's stomach makes all his thoughts and decisions." He replied back to her and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

The couple engaged in light small talk till they walked out of the Hokage's office and into the light-filled streets. Madara did enjoy it but he also did it to calm down Suki. Once they exited Madara decided this was the best time to bring up the Tobirama situation.

"Suki." He spoke and she looked up at him. "Although it was quite satisfying to see the sight of the Senju's face, it was also wrong."

Suki then looked up ahead of the dusk road and pursed her lips. She looked to be in deep thinking.

Madara continued, "You must remember that he is your teammate and ally in the mission, even if you hate the man, you should put aside personal feelings, they make the difference between life and death of yourself and your comrades."

"It's difficult." She said and Madara could hear the sadness in her voice. "I think you already know it's more than just how the mission went."

Madara knew what she meant or rather _who_.

"It's been 3 and a half years since he left us and now we live in the same village as the man who took his life. Just to see his face often was hard to do and now go on missions... it's just overwhelming." Her voice broke a little.

Madara completely understood what she meant, it was hard on him too even if he kept back quite a lot.

"At least you don't work with the man." He commented.

"How? How do you do it?" Her eyes almost begging like to him, to reveal his ways, as she bore into his own.

He took a deep breath. "I have to remember Izuna's final words he wanted to keep the clan alive, he did not want them to die at the hands of the Senju. The work of our ancestors gone in vain. In a way, I think he wanted this village to come to be."

Then she spoke some words that had Madara surprised.

"I do not hate Tobirama no matter how hard I try. But why out of all the enemies we had, it had to have been him. I know if he didn't give the fatal blow then Izuna would've killed him. It was for survival, that's how war works. Sometimes, I wished it was someone else." When he looked at her, the brim of her eyes held tears.

"The universe works in odd ways. We just have to deal with it, that's how life is. We don't get a say on how things play out. If we did then I doubt our timeline would look like this." Madara told her as he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve pocket and handed it to her.

"There is truth to your words but…" She took the handkerchief and dabbed away the unready tears. "But we are still human. Our emotions are stronger than our acceptance of things. Even if it has been time, I still grieve and I'm still coming to terms with everything. I just need more time."

"Then burden me," Madara told her upfront and this stilled her movements. "If you don't want to be near or go on missions, just tell me and I'll make sure. I am here, Suki. Don't go holding in it till you punch the man. Tell me."

He was there for her and always will be.

Then she suddenly embraced him. Her arms tightened around his torso and face buried deep into his chest. The woman was not big on PDA like him but for the first time, she engaged it. It was darker outside and no-one was roaming around but it was still PDA, nonetheless.

Madara placed a hand on one shoulder and slowly stroked the top of her head with the other. "There, there." He whispered as he tried to soothe her.

And after what felt like eons the woman let go but her arms still loosely snaked around him.

"Thank you." She expressed. "You are always there to help someone in need, even if they don't see it. You are a kind man by nature, truly. Others might not see it and that's their loss but I do and I am really glad. " She looked up at him fondly.

Madara did not say anything but just look back with the same eyes.

When she fully let go of him, she pulled out her arm. Madara looked at the arm then at her and he realised she was encouraging him to take it.

And he did.

He slipped his larger hands into her small, quite unusually soft hands and laced them together. It had been an utterly long time since they've walked like this. It was comforting.

She squeezed his hands and then said to him, "I'll apologise to the Senju in the morning. That is what you wanted, correct?"

"Yes." As he drew her closer to his side.

"Now, come." She said as she began to walk again, pulling him a bit as well. "Let us go home and be with our family," Madara said no more and matched his pace with hers.

To onlookers, it was just another pair of unknown lovers but in reality, it was the terrifying Uchiha couple being affectionate with one another.

They walked happily hand in hand for the first time down the sandy roads of Konoha, on this beautiful, fine evening

**The End.**

**...**

**There we have it. The entrance of Suki!**

**This was meant to be uploaded on Thursday but I am a Master at procrastination.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Good Luck!

**Good Luck!**

It was a cold sunny Friday morning, at the end of March. To most people, it was another normal day but in the Head Uchiha household, it wasn't.

Today was the day that Kanna and Daiki would be taking the Genin exam. They would the second batch of academy students to be taking the exam, that Senju Tobirama had created.

Currently, the family sat around the kitchen table as they ate the long stack of pancakes, that Suki made. She got the recipe from a foreign cookbook which was being sold by a briefly stopping traveller, last week in the market. More like she swindled him but that's not the point.

"You guys are going to amazing today. I can feel it." Suki supportively said then sipped on her green tea.

"I know I'll pass!" Kanna said with certainty. "But who knows about Daiki, though." she slyly commented.

"Hmph-hey!" He shouted as he swallowed a whole pancake at the same time.

"You know you suck at the clone Jutsu. Even Kenzou-Sensei laughed at your failed attempt." She told him clearly amused as she reminisced about the time.

Daiki jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. "That was ages ago! I've been practising since! I'll show you and everyone! When I come out with a Konoha headband!"

Suki told Daiki to sit back down. "Kanna. Don't say things like that to your brother. You know how sensitive he is to the word, failure." She whispered to the girl at a level low enough that Daiki nor Madara could not hear from the other side of the table. Mika who was sat beside Suki was too focused on squeezing the syrup out.

Madara spoke for the first time since the family began eating."Your brother will do just fine today."

Madara had helped train Daiki for the past 3 weeks. They practised the shadow clone Jutsu instead and now he can create 3 perfect clones.

What Kanna and their classmates were unaware of is, Daiki was born with significantly higher chakra levels than them. This he inherited directly from Madara.

As they trained Madara learnt the boy had little control over his large chakra reserves. Madara was also quite aware that Daiki never concentrated in class, did his homework nor read on how to perform the technique. These were also major contributing factors.

Many wondered why the 10-year-old son of Uchiha Madara was an inadequate excuse of a future shinobi. Truth is Daiki did not care much when Madara offered to teach him techniques when he was younger nor did he force it upon the child, as his own father did for the sake of war.

Even though Daiki was born under the last stages of the Warring States period. An era where shinobi as young as 5 were sent to war, Daiki did not fight nor anyone under the age of 10.

This is because when Madara had become the clan head at 18, he forbade it.

Although, his initial proposal was children under the age of 12 could not fight. However, the Elders argued against it, because it would deplete the amount of Shinobi they had against the Senju, drastically. So they had all settled with 10 instead. Not that Madara was satisfied with the outcome.

"Not just fine. I am going to kill it today." Daiki said with pride as he slammed a hand to his chest.

"Yeah!" Mika cheered on.

"Oh, whatever," Kanna said. Not wanting to feed his ego.

Then a midnight shade hawk flew through the opened window, above the sink, and landed gracefully onto Madara's arm. He removed the scroll attached around the ankle and read it. Then it the bird flew out again.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"That fool."

"Who's a fool, Papa?" Mika asked, innocently. Daiki told her that it was obviously their Uncle Hashirama.

"You should go," Suki said as she went over to him and looked at the contents of the letter from over his shoulder. "Now would be a good time. Looks like he messed up big time again." Then grabbed his clean plate from the table and took it to the sink.

Madara stood up and gave everyone his farewell.

"You'll be there after the exam, right?" Kanna asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"You better!" Daiki shouted.

"I will." He told the boy.

"See ya later!" Mika called out.

"Goodbye." He told the girl and she waved frantically at him.

And Suki gave Madara an encouraging smile which wasn't really encouraging and Madara nodded at her.

POOF!

Now he was gone.

Kanna and Daiki finished their breakfast not long after. When done they both raced outside but not before giving their loud goodbye to their mother and sister.

But before either could reply they were halfway down the road and too far to have heard them.

So Suki didn't bother but Mika still gave her farewell.

"It looks like it's just me and you, now. What shall we do today?" Suki asked Mika as she continued to clear the table.

She thought with a finger to her bottom lip.

"Painting!" She burst out with.

**...**

It was now the Afternoon. Mika and Suki were both stood outside the Hokage's office, to go pick Madara up.

They were also both covered in glitter that Mika accidentally popped open and went all over them.

When they were let in, Mika ran up to her father and waved in his face her portrait of his pet hawk at him. "Look at what I painted." She said enthusiastically.

Madara took at the paper from her and examined it. But he found it difficult to decipher the black/blue blob the child had made. When he looked at his partner, she mouthed to him, it was his hawk.

"Is this Katashi?" He asked her.

"Yep." Her smile radiating when he guessed right.

"It's... an interesting drawing" Madara could only say.

"I even made him sparkly. So he's extra special." She cheerfully said as she pointed at the blob.

"The glitter was a nice touch. Thank you." He told her as he stroked the top of her head.

"Aww- I think you should frame it, Madara," Hashirama spoke who was watching with the interaction with an adorable smile.

"That's a great idea, Uncle Hashi," Mika said as she ran over to the man and gave her a warm embrace around the hips like she always did.

Hashirama picked up the child and placed her on his knee. "We should hang it over there." He told her as he pointed to the left wall from where they sat.

"Uh-Uh. We should put here on the table." She told him as she patted it.

"That's even better!" He said. Then began to tickle her little sides which made her fall into a fit of giggles.

Suki walked up to Madara and asked did he sort out the issue.

"Yes, we just barely managed to not tick off the Kazekage. He will also be attending the festival now so that we can discuss more business with him." Madara told her.

"That's good. Now you can keep the children's promise." She replied as she sat on the armrest of his chair.

"Is it time already?" He asked as he looked up at the clock that read 5 to 3.

"So...Uncle Hashi. Why are you a fool?" Mika curiously asked, remembering the conversation from the morning.

Madara and Suki immediately snapped their attention to Mika, who was looking at Hashirama for an answer.

"Whaaaa" Hashirama gaped at the child. "Who told you that?!"

"Papa." She hastily said and pointed directly at him.

Hashirama looked at Madara and the man responded with "it's because you are." Then shrugged his shoulders. Clearly making no attempt to tell Mika off.

Hashirama slumped down and fell into a depressive state. He would've gone to his corner but he had a kid on his knee.

"Mika. You shouldn't say things like that." Suki said, trying to scold the child whilst keeping her laughter from slipping out, at Hashirama reaction.

"Why not?"

"Because it's rude. Look at Hashirama he's all sad now."

"Sorry, Uncle Hashi." The girl shyly said.

Then Hashirama's happy self bounced back after the apology and ruffled the top of Mika's glitter covered head "Apology accepted."

His extreme mood swings will never cease to amaze people. Especially how quick it could change in a matter of seconds. The Uchiha couple looking at the switch in disbelief. After the many years Madara has known Hashirama this part always surprised him.

"Let's go now," Madara said as he stood up from his chair. Not wanting to stay in the office no longer. He rolled up the painting Mika had given him and put it into his sleeve.

Mika jumped down from Hashirama lap and went to grab a hold of her father's hand, which he took. "Bye Uncle Hashirama!"

"See you soon, Mika!" He waved back at the child.

Suki gave her goodbye and Madara told Hashirama, don't anything stupid or he'll regret it, leaving the sulking man to two large piles of paperwork.

**…**

When they reached the academy which was not far from the Hokage's office. Madara and Suki opted to stay at the back, behind all the excited parents.

Large crowds were not their scene.

The students were all coming out at once. Many happily falling into the arms of the parents, waving around the headbands they got. Whereas some were disappointed, tears fell from their eyes and their parents comforted them with hugs, rub on the back and soft words.

The trio waited until every single family had disappeared before they moved to the entrance door. They found Kanna grumpily giving Daiki cash, in which he took and kissed it. It looked like she lost a bet. When Kanna realised their family were here she walked up to them and pulled out her headband from her back.

Mika was the first to congratulate her older sister by giving her a large embrace. Suki clapped her hands together and then joined in the cosy hug. While Madara just waited for the girl's attention to turn to him.

When the hug ended she walked up to her father and waited for a response.

Madara gave her a soft smile and then said, "Congratulations." He bent down to her level and gave her a short hug. Kanna's eyes widen at the hug her father initiated before she got over it and wrapped her arms tightly back.

"My two Sensei said that I was one of the best students they ever had the pleasure of teaching." She excitedly chattered.

"That's amazing!" Suki said, proudly. "And what about you Daiki?" She looked at the boy who was busy counting his cash.

He briefly looked at them before he tossed his brand new headband at his mother. And went onto mumbling about the good amount of delicious beef he can buy.

"You passed!" As she looked at the headband, showed it to Madara and ran up to the boy to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Yep! I wish I had that new picture-taking device, to capture Sensei's faces." Daiki said as he tried to get out of his mother and now also his younger sister's grip.

"It's called a camera, you idiot," Kanna corrected him.

"Whatever, dweeb." He teased back.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled at him. Not liking the certain nickname.

"Don't be so sensitive and take it to heart, damn."

"I am NOT being sensitive!"

"You so are."

"Am not"

"So are."

This went on for about another 5 times before Suki told them to shut up about their pointless bickering but in a nicer way.

"How about we get something to eat. To celebrate. It will clearly lighten the mood around here." The mother said.

"Yes! I want a hotpot today!" Daiki said. His mouth being to salivate at the suggestion. Mika liked the idea of hotpot and chanted for it, too.

So it was settled a nice hotpot meal it was.

As the family made their way to the nearest restaurant that served it, Daiki and Madara had wounded up walking behind the girls.

Madara took this opportunity to speak to Daiki about the exam.

"How did today go?"

Daiki looked up at his father and smirked. "Excellent. The look on their mouth dropping faces when I performed a forbidden technique was priceless. They couldn't even spit out a single word for like a whole minute." He emphasized on the "whole minute" part.

"Shinobi should not gloat. Since you are now one." Madara informed his son.

"I suppose."

Madara placed a hand on Daiki's shoulder and said, "But I am proud. I see a great future for you as a shinobi even if it did take a little longer to go down the path."

"You think so?" His smirk gone and his eyes filled with hope.

Madara smiled down and replied with, "I know so."

A few moments in silence past before Daiki asked his father. "So...Tou-san. Wanna help me on the Fireball Jutsu this weekend. I heard to be a true Uchiha shinobi I should master it."

There was a pang in Madara's heart. This was the first time Daiki had asked for help rather than himself going up to him. The serious look of determination written across his face led Madara onto another thought.

That this was the day Daiki was beginning to grow up.

His proudness for the boy rose even more. Madara agreed to his request and this ultimately led to them to enthusiastically talk about different types of famous Justus.

And for the first time in a long while, the father and son hit it off and bonded over a mutual topic, bringing them closer together than ever have been.

**The End.**

...

**That's it for this chapter. Next up is a throwback to a younger Madara and Suki.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Friends

**Friends.**

Madara was stood on his balcony looking up at the clear night sky. He could feel the cold breeze gently hitting against his face and naked torso. It seemed tonight was just one of those nights that he couldn't fall asleep easily. When that happened he would come out here and collect his thoughts.

He brought the lit cigarette between his fingers to his lips and drew a long puff from it.

Nobody knew this habit of his, except Suki because she was the very same person who gave him his very first cigarette. Although, she no longer smoked, given it up when she found out she was pregnant for the first time.

He wasn't a heavy smoker. The only times he needed it was on sleepless nights or when something kept occupying his mind.

Madara exhaled slowly as his mind began to wander. He thought back, long ago to a time where all he had now, did not exist.

It was a time where his father was alive, Izuna was fighting strong and Suki was not his lover.

**…**

**_15 years ago..._**

Madara had now finished his morning routine and was taking a break.

The morning consisted of a few hours sparring with his father. He now reached the point where he was able to constantly beat him. Then followed up by meetings with the elders about clan issues.

Due to listening to their constant whines for 3 hours about every little thing, had given him a headache.

He had returned to the family home to rest it off but as he entered, he was greeted with the loud thumping of music coming from upstairs. He knew it could only come from one place.

Izuna's room.

Not only that but he was not home alone, he had company. The chakra scent he picked up was a girl's.

"Not again," Madara said under his breath.

Izuna was 15 and in a phase where he was a player. He spent a lot of his free time wooing women with his blinding charisma. So far, not a single one could resist him. It was great for Izuna.

Madara on the hand was sick of listening to the high pitched squeals and giggles or anything that naturally followed when a guy and girl were alone together.

He strode up to Izuna's room and rapidly banged against the door. The music came to an immediate halt and he could hear someone's footsteps soon make their way over. The door slid open and it was the girl who stood in front of him.

He was able to see Izuna behind her just lazily lying on his futon with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips.

Madara now focused on the girl and he was certain that he had never crossed paths with her. To add, had it not been for his sensory ability he would've mistaken her for a feminine-looking male.

Her messy ebony waves fell short to the ears. Her outfit was what the typical male wore. A long black sleeved shirt and a pair of dark navy blue trousers, wrapped around her left thigh was a bandage.

Not that it was any of Madara's business but a tomboy wasn't the type Izuna would go for. It was usually a pretty girl dressed in a beautiful kimono and acted very ladylike.

This right here was new.

That wasn't the only thing that surprised him. No, it was also her striking set of light blue eyes. Sure blue eyes were normal but in the Uchiha clan, it was non-existent. Everyone had either brown or black.

_She must be a half breed. _He concluded.

It also kind of answered why he never crossed paths with her. He spent most of his time either on the training grounds, home or the Shrine where the clan meetings took place.

A half breed was the shame of the clan. They were forced to live on the outskirts of the small village. They were also excluded from social gatherings and events the clan held.

Half breeds were a rarity amongst them. Madara had only ever come across one when he was younger. It was an old orange-haired woman.

She was kind, from what he remembered. She had given him a nice plate of fried Inarizushi at her place for helping him pick up her groceries, after some clansmen "accidentally" bumped into her. It was the only time he had met her as she passed away not long after that encounter.

"Yes?" The voice of the girl spoke. No friendly greeting or respect was given. Did she not know who he was?

"I need to rest. Turn the music off." He said curtly. Next, he directed this at Izuna as he looked passed the girl. "If you want to be intimate with a girl. Do it elsewhere and stop bringing them home."

Izuna's eyes opened wide, "Aniki…"

Before he could speak he was cut off.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating that am just another one of his playthings." Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms.

"Are you not?"

She smirked to herself and her demeanour changed.

"Why don't you come in and find out for yourself." Her voice, sultry. Running her hand slowly down his arm.

Izuna let out a quick snicker in the background as he watched the encounter now perched up, on his side.

Madara quickly flinched away from her touch. "Do you honestly think I will be seduced by the likes of you. You are clearly not my type."

She pursed her lips her a moment and replied, "Then what is your type?" She scoffed at him.

Then she answered her own question. "It's probably a Spirit. A man who looks like a fucking wraith obviously wouldn't be interested in a living woman."

She looked him up and down. Showing her displeasure at the sight of him and kissed her teeth.

Izuna dissolved into laughter.

"You? A woman? You jest." He acted in disbelief.

"You are far from one." He straight up told her.

"Are you questioning my womanhood?" She shouted. Then a thought came to her as she raised an eyebrow at him, daring, and said, "If you need evidence I'll show you."

Her hands found themselves at the hem of her shirt, ready to pull up.

Madara could not believe what she was about to do. Did she have no shame? No. She obviously did not.

"There's no point of showing me. I can clearly see what you're trying to show me is non-existent." His eyes darting to her chest.

Izuna let out an "oooh."

Her hands let go and formed into fists. Her anger began to show.

"It looks like I hit a soft spot." Looking at her clenched fists.

"I'm going to let that slide but I'm done talking to your ass." She gripped the side of the door and flung it closed right in his face.

And that seemed to be the end of that.

Madara thought about where the hell did Izuna picked up such an ill-mannered thing. He began to walk away to his room and that's when she had done it.

She resumed the loud music again. Probably louder than it was before, the paintings hung up on the wall were swinging madly.

"Kami's sake." He muttered to himself. "Does she think this is her place?"

Madara couldn't be bothered to go knock on the door again. Neither wanting to stay in the same vicinity as this girl, he chose to have his nap in the nearby forest instead.

**…**

It had been a week since that short encounter. When he came home that evening, he asked Izuna about her. He remained vague, stating that she was his "Guardian Angel." His eyes twinkled too.

At present, he was walking through the village heading to where his father was to report the success and details of his mission, he just got back from. It was a simple one, escort a feudal lord safely to his mansion in Kumogakure.

"Madara-Kun!" A familiar face appeared.

"Oh, Aiko." He acknowledged the family friend. Her and Madara practically grew up together because their fathers were best friends.

"You're back! How did the mission go?" She made small talk.

"Fine."

She gave him the cutest smile possible, as she entwined her fingers together, shyly. "I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat."

"No. I need to go see my father. Another time." He said, dismissively. Completely missing Aiko's intentions.

Aiko didn't get the hint and clasped his wrist. "I'm sure Tajima-sama would not mind."

Madara was reluctant to go and removed her hand from his. "I think I'll keep on schedule."

"If you insist. I'll accompany you!" Now she had looped her arms with his own, the close proximity made him very uncomfortable.

"You don't need to." He told her. Trying to get out of her hold.

"I should." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Madara hated this sort of contact. He knew of Aiko feelings for him but he was never interested in the idea of getting into a relationship. So, he usually tried his hardest to stay away from her but his attempts always failed because of how persistent she was. He also didn't want to turn her down due to the respect he held her father in.

Just then he picked up the chakra's scent of Izuna's friend and he looked in the up in the direction of a rooftop. He found her staring down at the position he was in, entertained.

Madara did not like what he was going to next but he mouthed, "Help me out." to her.

Her facial expression read, "What me?" Then looked to the left and right to her as if he wasn't talking to her.

Madara shut his eyes and nodded but she just rolled her eyes and stated no.

Then he decided to pull out his money pouch from his waist and waved it in the air. Her eyes turned to shiny gold coins as her mouth drooled.

The girl jumped down from the roof and walked up to them and put on an act, "Honey." She sang.

Aiko looked to the girl and her face quickly turned sour, "Suki. What are you doing here"

"I am here because you're harassing my boyfriend?" Then proceeded to pull Madara to her side.

"Your!" She was gobsmacked.

"Yes. Mine." Suki pulled him a little closer to her.

"Am I an object, now," Madara grumbled to himself.

"Madara-Kun, tell me she's joking right?!" Aiko spoke to him, her voice yearning for it to not be true.

His eyebrows twitched and he bit down on his lips. A non-convincing "yes" was what he managed to spit out.

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes. "Then prove it. Kiss."

Madara blankly blinked. Suki rolled her eyes at the nonsense she was asking.

"No," Suki said, firm. "Why should I? Kissing is something intimate. It doesn't need to be witnessed by the likes of you or any other weirdo."

Madara didn't realise was the small smile that crept upon his lips, in admiration.

"But it proves the relationship status," Aiko said, a little flustered.

"If that's what you want to believe then you go on believing that. But I'm not kissing him because I don't want or need to. I am above such a petty thing." Suki then walked passed her and held her head in high esteem.

Aiko placed her hands to her hips and spat out a "yah!" Like she was offended.

Madara had left Aiko at where she stood and caught up to Suki to give his thanks.

She stuck out her palm and asked, "My money, please."

Madara readily handed over the money pouch.

Suki opened up the pouch, took a few coins and gave the rest back to him.

"I gave you the whole thing," Madara said, a little confused.

"Didn't do much and I only needed enough to get something nice to eat. Besides didn't you just earn this money from a mission."

"Yes."

"Then keep it. It'll be rude if I take the whole thing." She said with a pat on his shoulder.

"So I guess Aiko's your type. A pretty, beautifully dressed, mannered girl " Suki said with disdain on the girl's name.

"Not much of a fan. I see." Madara replied as he secured the pouch back onto his waist.

"Not a fan at all." She corrected. "She holds herself in a way that she believes she is better. I can't stand people like that."

"I agree. They can be quite irritable."

"Aren't you one yourself?"

Madara thought a moment on what she was trying to imply, "Maybe, a little. Only in terms of power."

"Spoken like a true Uchiha." She chuckled a bit before pulling out a cigarette from her back pocket.

"You smoke?" Madara questioned, surprised a bit.

"You don't?" She faked being surprised as she placed the object between her lips. Then emitted fire from the tip of her finger to light it up.

"Never seen the need for it." He honestly answered.

"It calms the nerves and reduces stress. Great way to relax if you ask me." She informed and inhaled after.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She breathed out. "Wanna try?" She suggested. Sticking the cigarette out, near to him.

Madara was curious to see what the hype was all about with smoking. His only close friend, Hikaku also smoked stating the same thing to him.

He took the cigarette from her and drew from it like he was sipping on a drink but forgot to open his mouth a bit to let the smoke out. This caused him to cough.

She laughed at him.

"Damn it." He uttered when he was fine again.

"Don't worry. Nobody's good on their first try. I'll teach you." She said as she took the cigarette from him and demonstrated. "See." when she was done like Madara understood what she did right now.

"I would prefer a manual instead."

She snickered. "That was a joke. Right?"

"Sure," he said with a small smile of his own that made him realise something. "Why are you being so friendly?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not the type to hold long grudges even if you did insult my beautiful bosoms." Looking down at her almost flat chest. "Also, I get why you thought I was just another one of his side chicks. A guy and girl alone together in a closed door bedroom, does give off that vibe."

"I apologise." He told her, truthfully. "I had a headache and it made me moody."

"I accept it and I hope you accept mine as well."

"I do."

"So… does this make us friends now. Right?"

"It does?"

"Not sure how the friendship thing works but I'm hoping this counts after I did help you out." She said truth be told. As she looked at him hopefully, that he would accept the offer.

"Alright." Madara didn't want to know the reaction if he did reject her.

Her eyes lit up. "Really! You'll be my friend." Exhibiting a childlike behaviour. Almost like a former friend of his acted.

Madara was little off-put at the sudden reaction. "Yes. I'll be your friend."

"The first thing friends should do is exchange names." She turned to completely face him and with a large smile and her hand out, she said,

"Hi, I'm Suki."

**…**

Madara dotted on that memory.

He took her hand that day was because she was different. She wasn't scared of him, treated him like a superior or special. She didn't care that he was the Clan Head's son all she wanted was a simple companionship. Maybe that's why Izuna choose to keep her close.

He would never admit it but sometimes he was a little bit envious at the fact that Izuna was the one that stumbled across her, not him. Although the two only ever held a sister-brother relationship.

Madara took one last glimpse at the moon. Then squished the now finished cigarette on the ashtray and headed back inside.

The first thing his eyes landed on was a peacefully sleeping Suki. She was lying comfortably on her front. Her face was even calmer when she slept and a pool of drool seeped from her partially opened lips.

He carefully pulled the duvet up to cover the rest of her exposed back and gently pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

He then slipped under the covers and after a while got lulled into a blissfully deep sleep.

**The End.**

**…**

**Last Chapter of 2019! Happy New Years Everyone!**

**I might do flashback chapter after every 3 chapters or so. To see how the relationship built up. This chapter ending wasn't that great but it still one I guess.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
